ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnitrix Broken
Plot On Galvan Mark II... Azmuth was building the new Omnitrix that was mentioned in Ultimate Alien. Azmuth: Finaly! The Omnitrix Mark IIV! Then the window shattered and Pink Bubble flew in! Pink Bubble: I'll take this! Azmuth: Don't press that button! It- But Pink Bubble pressed it anyway. The Omnitrix shot sparks, and then stopped. Pink Bubble: I have the Omnitrix! Now to turn into a To'kustar, or a Crystalsapien! But the Omnitrix showed a hologram of a Lf. Pink Bubble (Raged): WHAT IS THIS? A PINEAPPLE PLATYPUS?!?!?! SERIOUSLY?!??!?!?!? NO MATTER! HAHAHAHAHAHA (Slaps Omnitrix) Pink Bubble morphed into a Pineapple shape, grew feet, and a head. There was a green flash and Pink Bubble was replaced with Ek! Ek: Mwhahaha! I will destroy you Azmuth! (Makes pineapples fly at Azmuth) Azmuth's eyes widdened. Commercial Break... On Earth... A boy named Bob was going to school. Bob: PINEAPPLE PICKLE PIZZA! WHOO WHOO! Girl (Whispering): No wonder he doesn't have any friends. Bob turned around at the girl. Bob: Yeah. Exactly right. Bob turned around and started walking again. Bob (Narrating): I don't have any friends. But so what? I don't have any secrets to share with anyone at all. Maybe that's why I got bullied yesterday. Flashback... Bully 1:You don't have any friends! Bully 2: HAHAHAHA! Bully 3: So, ATOMIC WEDGIE! Bully 3 gave Bob an Atomic Wedgie, and threw a pie at him. Bully 1,2, and 3: HAHAHA! Bob: Oh well. End Flashback... There was an explosion at the library! Bob: What the-? Ek was on top of the library. He had smashed a giant pineapple through the Bomb Area. Bob (Thinking): Why do they even have a Bomb Area anyway? Bob ran to the library. Ek: So much power! (Reverts back) Come on! Omnitrix: Recharging. Pink Bubble flew in the library, and saw Bob. Bob: Look, I don't want to hurt anyone. So back off. Pink Bubble: Look nerd, you can't beat me! Bob got very angry, and he went through something that only happened when he was really angry: He screamed like a girl, and started acting so crazy, that an Epic Guitar solo started. Bob ran around pushing things over, eating books, destroying shelves, and screaming so loud that the windows shattered. Bob: ASIGUHDFIGAJIPRNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Pops Pink Bubble, and the Omnitrix falls to the ground.) Bob fainted. Omnitrix: Searching for nearist life form. The Omnitrix flew up and lached to Bob's wrist. Later... Bob woke up. Bob: OH MY GOD WHAT IS ON MY WRIST?!?!?!? The Omnitrix activated, and the dial came up. A hologram of 20 Minutes comes up. Bob: Wait, maybe if I- Bob slapped the Omnitrix down and Bob was replaced with 20 Minutes! 20 Minutes: Whoa! What can I do? 20 Minutes did the hand motions Spiderman did when he was trying to shoot webs. 20 Minutes: This is stupid. (Waves his hand, and the library started rebuilding it's self.) 20 Minutes started waving his hands and the library rebuilt! 20 Minutes laughed and transformed back. Bob: Maybe I can help everyone! (Smirks) Later... We see Hypnoduck and the 3 bullies that were in the flash back acting like chickens. Hypnoduck: Hehehe. Hypnoduck ran home. THE END! Trivia *Ek, 20 Minutes, and Hypnoduck were used in this episode. *Hypnoduck was transformed into off screen. *The Omnitrix breaks. Category:Episodes Category:Random 10 Category:Random 10 Episodes Category:Dan Tennyson Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres